kennedy's return
by tobiusclarkeus
Summary: i personally wrote this i hope u enjoy


_Kennedy's Return_

_In the year 2964 our world was changed drastically; our best minds were working on the Robotic Soldier Program. We once called them brothers; now we call them the enemy. The soldiers were worth at least 1,000 human soldiers a piece. The way we made them, trained them, and their killer instinct was of a human's but at least 100 times stronger. There is but a few small weak points in the robot's armor. The lines of power connect to a power core this power core when damaged enough will automatically shut down and will never come on again. These super soldiers were mass produced for the United States which was need of troops so they used 3,000 super soldiers. We won our war with Russia, but we also lost the alliance of our soldiers. Using human slaves, assembly lines, and the huge facilities they mass produced themselves. They were too smart. They turned on us in an instant; mass produced until they were 7 million strong. When we realized what we had done we made treaties with all other nations and attempted to annihilate them. We sent 6 billion men to take them down; we failed miserably, and barely one million came back alive. These men died in vain because the robotic race is still dominant to ours. We are now ruled by the robotic tyrants; they control every move we make. Our king is model A-7-Q; he is commonly known as King Seven because he was the seventh model. King Seven is smarter than the rest of the robots; he knows every weak point in the armor, weapons, and even in us. King Seven went through a seven month training program to learn to kill other robots, therefore any who oppose him now are destroyed._

_The human race is barely three billion strong, yet the machine race is almost 4 million. The wars drastically changed our world. When we elected "Clarke" as president, he started the super soldier program. We should have declined his funding request, but we didn't. "Clarke" was the end of us all; his death was the uprising for them. When we lost John F. Clarke IV, we should have destroyed them then when they were weak. Our wars with Russia had fueled the flames of destruction. On the date 9-24-2967 the super soldier program was completed; it took those 7 months to train the first ten, and then we brought them to war. Our own human nature, hungry for power almost destroyed us. All the time we trained with them, and they learned all of our weaknesses, in fact my own father's words "we trained our own assassins." My father died a hated man; he was called "Clarke" when he was president. My dad always wanted to be like John Lennon, and J.F.K. Dad said they were all about peace and that's what he wanted most._

_On the night of October 13__th__ 2973 a single bullet killed the only family I had left, my dad. My name is Justin; people call me "Turtle." I am a resistance fighter, I destroy every robot I see for my father, and I've killed 137 so far. My lust for vengeance hasn't been calmed, and I fear it never will. The frozen minds mission is what I'm currently working on. Apparently some of our greatest minds didn't die they were cryogenically frozen; we have intelligence that John Fitzgerald Kennedy is one of them. J.F.K is our main target and we want him as a leader._

_Three months later…_

_This is colonel "Turtle." operation J.F.K was a success; we have unfrozen, armed, informed, and activated project Kennedy. With Kennedy on our side requiting is easy. Today is June 27__th__ and we are starting to outnumber the robots again. Kennedy is our leader now; we use him as a symbol of hope to all humans. Yesterday night a man from our team almost killed King Seven, and the robots are extremely mad. The resistance has decided that if push comes to shove, we will bomb every last robot like there's no tomorrow. A new operation is in effect "kamikaze." It is in grave times that we take grave measures. This is colonel "Turtle" signing off._

_July 4__th__ 07:00 location disclosed. We launched a frontal assault today. The navy, coast guard, air force, and the army all attacked at the same time crippling their defenses, we bombed them, flanked the high ranking officers, and attacked King Seven's home. In the process we have killed almost three and a half million robots, losing only 300 men in this process. King Seven was wounded and his power core is damaged slightly not enough to shut him down but enough to slow him, even make him weak._

_Two months later_

_September 12__th__ 12:00 location disclosed. We re-swore in Kennedy today, as we have had intelligence that king 7 is now dead, we are taking back our world from the rusty, evil, tin canned, bastards. As I speak the resistance is fighting, destroying, annihilating the robots. This is "Turtle" signing off._

_September 24__th__ 09:00 location disclosed We won the war! The robots have died off, as we have killed the last one today. King 7 died three weeks ago from our bombing run, as most their population died as well. We are rebuilding our world in a better way, Asia, Australia, North America, South America, Europe, and Africa have agreed to peace. Antarctica has unfortunately been sunk as a result of the war; the robot base was in Antarctica. Today is the happiest day of my life because even though it took me a year I still avenged his death. I still miss my dad, John F. Clarke IV may you finally rest in peace now that the world is a quiet place once again._

_Toby Clarke 8__th__ grade Seneca Missouri 5-13-12_


End file.
